Deep Pockets
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: When Rose and the Doctor are being chased, and locked out of the TARDIS for a few minutes, Rose discovers the Doctor's deep pocket and he rediscovers a secret. No spoilers, bit of silly fun really.


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head. It came to me when I re-watched the episode of Martha and The Doctor when they meet Shakespeare. He pulled a toothbrush out of his pocket, and that got me thinking about this...**

Deep pockets

"Doctor," Rose cried as she ran after him and away from the tribe of natives that he ahd just insulted by telling them that their 'God' doesn't exist. Now they were being chased across the land and back in the direction of the TARDIS. "you coulda jus' left them to believe ya' know. But no, because you're the Doctor, aah," she screamed, being interrupted by a spear narrowly missing her face as it impacted one of the trees to her left. "You had to tell them he didn't exist."

"Well they had to find out sooner or later," The Doctor replied back, his hand pulling hers towards him as he picked up speed slightly to gain a further distance away from the natives.

"Right now? Was that any time to tell them, especially when the TARDIS is nearly 3 miles away." Rose pushed out between her rapid breaths.

"So maybe it was a wrong time to tell them."

They had gained around a good 10 minutes worth of running distance from the now unfriendly natives as they finally exited the trees and the land opened up to a small hill. "Come on, not much further to go now," The Doctor told her leading her up it. After another two minutes of running _up _the hill, the Doctor started rummaging around in his pockets for his TARDIS key.

"Hurry up then," Rose told him as she caught sight of people near to the boundary of the trees and the field.

"Hold on, I'm looking for it, where's yours any way?" The Doctor replied his hands leaving his trousers pockets to search through his jacket pockets.

"I left in my room, I knew you always had one that's why. Now would you please hurry up."

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute will you," he answered back, becoming more and more frustrated that he couldn't find his TARDIS key.

"How deep are your pockets?" Rose enquired leaning on the TARDIS whilst she waited for him to open the door to their safety.

"Bigger on the inside, now where is," The Doctor quickly changed the topic of the key to listing off the items that he came across within his pocket, "sonic screwdriver, apple, glasses, psychic paper, banana, what's this?" He asked himself as he drew said object out. "Why have I got the 'scooby-doo' playing cards in there?"

"Doctor," Rose strained as the natives were now at the bottom of the hill.

"What, oh, yes TARDIS key, that's what I need," he continued, his hand going in again, "Toothbrush, wind chime, a candle, a battery? Huh, pen, or is that a pencil? Rubber duck, I wondered where that went," he absent mindedly said aloud whilst Rose had her back to him and the TARDIS, her hands held up defensively.

"Erm, Doctor,"

"One minute, a book, a, a, a, what's this?" He pulled out the second object to find it was a coat hanger, a pink one that was covered in flowers and rainbows. "Erm, don't quite know about that one, Rose," He began again turning with the hanger in his hand to see the natives holding their spears and arrows up to the two of them. He froze and held up his hands defensively, copying Rose, however, he still had a hold of the hanger.

When the natives saw this they immediately froze and stared at the item. They then dropped their own items and ran away, as far away as possible. Presuebly back to their village. "What was all that about?" Rose asked, shocked at what had just happened.

"I er, I think that this," he waved the hanger to emphasise the item, "might have scared them away."

"But why? I mean, it's only a hanger. And it's pink? With flowers?"

"Well, I think, and if I remember correctly, this was a symbol of the devil in their beliefs."

"Alright, so they think hangers are the devil, but why di you have a pink and flowered hanger in your pocket?" Rose questioned.

"To be prepared for a situation like this," The Doctor replied.

"Whatever, did you find your key then?"

"Yep, found it hooked onto this," he held up the key to show her his treasure before placing it in the lock and opening the door of the TARDIS. He allowed Rose in first before following her and closing the door. He put them in suspense in the vortex as Rose rested for the night. The Doctor took this time to go to his room. He opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure that she hadn't heard him, and he opened his wardrobe doors to see all his current generations', clothes. But each set of clothing was on a similar hanger to the one that he had found earlier. He put the one in his hand back on the rail, stood back, and admired his collection of hangers. His own little secret. And he got to admire it thanks to his deep pockets.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Funny or not? Please tell me what you think...**


End file.
